Sora vs Playstation
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: Kairi finds a mysterious crate that has washed up on shore. Will its contents cause a rift between the friends? Read on and find out.


Sora vs Playstation

By

Phoenix Hoshika

     Riku and Sora sat side by side on the beach quietly looking out into the ocean when Kairi's voice broke the long silence.

     "Sora! Riku!" She yelled from a distance running over to them with a large wooden crate in her arms.

     Seeing the oversized box with legs running toward them the boys stared for a moment at the funny looking site then ran to Kairi meeting her half way. Some how seeing the two boys in front of her Kairi sat the box down with a thud. "What is it?" Riku asked looking the box over for a latch but couldn't find one.

     "I don't know. It just washed up on shore." Kairi answered.

     "Let's open it!" Sora said whipping out the keyblade and bringing it down onto the crate splitting it open. Kairi and Riku sweat dropped.

     "What is it?" Riku asked pearing into the cracked open crate.

     Bending over Kairi fished out a smaller box. "Playstation?" Kairi said looking at the letters on the brightly colored cardboard box inside the crate that was three times its size.

     "Oh, I know what this is." Riku said to the other two teens amazement." I'll take it to the hut. You guys stay here for a while while I hook it up." Riku said and walked away leaving Kairi and Sora to stare blankly at each other.

     "After a while they finally decided to go see what Riku was up to. They found him sitting in the dark in front of the tv giggling.

     "What are you doing?" Sora asked coming to sit beside him.

     "Playing a game." Riku answered having forgotten his friends where waiting for him on the beach.

     "Oh! Sora, that looks like you!" Kairi said when she saw the screen.

     "Yeah, it does!" Sora said with surprise.

     "Riku you killed him!" Sora exclaimed when the pixelated character fell into a virtual bottomless pit.

     "Oops my bad," Riku said smiling devilishly.

     "You did it again." Sora said fuming.

     "My finger slipped." Riku lied.

     "A third time? Come on!" Sora said rising to his feet. "Give that!" He said snatching the controller from Riku's hands.

     "Do you know what you're doing Sora?" Kairi asked not wanting the boy she so adored to make a fool of himself.

     "Of course." Sora said confidently but no sooner did the words come from his mouth did his pixilated look alike meet an untimely demise. "I'll get it this time!" Sora said smashing buttons as he haphazardly entered commands for his character to attack the monsters on screen, but pixel Sora died yet again. "I'll get it this time! Sora declared but the same thing happened again and again, until Riku and kairi got board of watching and left Sora alone to do something else.

     The two friends were on their tenth hand of old maid when they heard Sora shouting.

     "Aaaaaagh! I hate this game!" He declared raising the still plugged in and very much powered on machine into the air.

     "Sora don't!" Riku warned.

     "Sora!" Kairi shouted, but it was too late. Sora had thrown the machine to the floor breaking it into tiny pieces.

     "How could you." Riku asked kneeling down over the wreckage.

     "I didn't even get a chance to play." Kairi said in tears.

     "It's okay we'll get another one." Riku said then stood up. "In the mean time he said walking over to Sora and picking him up over his shoulder.

     "Hey what are you doing? Put me down!" Sora protested.

     "Okay." Riku said dropping him in the closet at the back of the room and slammed the door locking it.

A few days later…

     Riku and kairi sat in front of the new Playstation laughing and having fun when Kairi turned to him. "Hey, Riku Sora's been in there a while. Think we should let him out now?"

     "Yeah, when we reach the final level. Only sixty-two more to go." He smiled.

     "Hm-mm you're right. He'll be fine." Kairi agreed and continued playing.

     "Hey guys. Let me out." Sora called in a sad sounding voice.

End


End file.
